Feelings Forgotten
by OursIsTheFury94
Summary: Just a little one-shot I conjured up when re-reading Prisoner of Azkaban. A small look into the thoughts of Petunia Dursley during that fateful visit of Aunt Marge.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ I've been re-reading the Harry Potter series, and I'm currently on Prisoner of Azkaban. I've never thought about this scene in particular, but on this re-read an idea came to me._

_This one-shot basically looks into Petunia's thoughts at what Aunt Marge has to say about her sister in the chapter 'Aunt Marge's Big Mistake.' Petunia Dursley has always interested me as a character, because, as unlikeable as she is, I can't help but feel some sympathy for the woman. I do believe she did love her sister, but had to put on a show for her husband._

_I hope you enjoy this small fic, please review and let me know your thoughts!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, Queen Rowling has that honour._

Marge Dursley's week long visit was finally coming to an end, and Petunia Dursley certainly could not wait to be rid of the foul woman. No one in the Dursley household could tell, but Petunia had very little time for her husband's sister. Of course, she played the role of dutiful wife and hostess to perfection, but in all honesty, she could barely contain her glee that Marge would be leaving the very next day.

And Petunia knew that she was not the only member of the household who felt like this. Her nephew, with his eyes so very much like Lily's, had behaved remarkably well for the duration fo Marge's stay, albeit with one glaring incident overshawoding the week. No doubt Vernon would make the boy pay for that when his dear sister left their home.

Marge, of course, had no idea that the shattering of her wine glass on that third day was the result of magic performed by Harry. The boy hadn't uttered a word, but the glass had exploded nevertheless. Fortunately Marge had thought nothing of the incident, instead relating to the her firm grip.

But Petunia knew the truth of the matter, perhaps more than she should. Harry had been angry at Marge, an anger that had found an outlet in the form of shattering a wine glass in the vile woman's hand.

Petunia Dursley took as little to do with Lily's son as was possible. She allowed him back in her home every summer because of Albus Dumbledore and what he had told her. The boy was a freak, she told herself resolutely. But the fight went out of her the moment the thought entered her mind. In all honesty, she was as jealous of Harry as she had been of Lily.

Even as a... a muggle as Harry sometimes called them, Petunia knew the theory behind Harry's outburst of magic, maybe better than the boy himself. She had seen it from Lily when they were children, and neither knew of the wonderful gift Lily possessed. And although she made out otherwise, Petunia was secretly glad her nephew's anger had shown somehow, and more so, that it had startled Marge in even the smallest of ways.

For she had been angry too.

_"If there's something wrong with the bitch, then there's something wrong with the pup." _Had been Marge's words. Petunia had swallowed her own feelings of anger at how Marge Dursley had referred to her sister.

Petunia had never hated her sister, not really. Jealousy, and the influence of her husband had prevented her from ever making amends with Lily, to her everlasting shame and sadness.

But the damn woman would be out of her life again, all she had to do was get through the post-meal drinks Vernon had insisted on for Marge's last night.

Marge had already drank far too much wine, the red tinge to her large face growing darking with each glass of wine. But now she was onto brandy.

Petunia forced herself to listen as Marge ranted on about her dogs. However, when Dudley's name was brought up in her conversation, she snapped to attention. Of course her Dudders was a finely build boy, Petunia thought primly. But her heart sank as Harry was dragged into the conversation, knowing that it would be a miracle if this ended well.

Much to her surprise, Harry ignored Marge's jibes about his size. The concentration on her nephew's face was enough to tell her that this took a great deal of effort, but the explosion Petunia had been anticipating never came.

But as Harry's father was brought up by Marge, then tension in the room became palpable.

_"He - didn't work. Unemployed," _Vernon answered when Marge questioned the occupation of James Potter.

_"As I expected!"_ Marge announced triumphantly, taking yet another swig of brandy. _"A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who -"_

_"He was not." _Petunia's eyes widened. Harry had not spoken particularly loudly, but there was an ominous tone to his voice. It was then that Petunia noticed that he was shaking.

_"MORE BRANDY!"_ Vernon yelled, emptying the reminants of the bottle into Marge's glass. _"You boy, _he growled to Harry. _"Go to bed, go on -"_

_"No Vernon," _Marge hiccoughed. _"Go on boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash, drunk I expect -"_

Petunia Dursley found herself, for the first time, on the verge of saying something to Marge. But before she could even think about what she would say, Harry was on his feet.

_"They didn't die in a car crash!"_

_"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" _Marge shrieked. "_You are an insolent, ungrateful little -"_

Petunia was confused was the smallest of moments. At first, it seemed as though words had failed Marge in her fury. It was then Petunia noticed that Marge was expanding; expanding at an alarming rate.

Petunia allowed herself to steal a glance at her nephew, who was looking as stunned as he felt.

_"MARGE!"_ Vernon shouted, breaking Petunia out of her thoughts. _"NOOOOOO!" _Petunia could only watch as her huband grabbed one of his sister's feet, attempting to pull her down as she drifted into the air.

As Vernon continued in his efforts to bring Marge back down to ground level, Petunia back off. Watching the scene before her, Petunia Dursley allowed herself the smallest of smiles as Marge floated higher and higher into the air.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ I hope you all enjoyed this. I really hope that Petunia wasn't to out of character, but I figure that we can't know what's going on in her head, right?_

_This piece of work was un-beta'd and I apologise for any mistakes._

_Again, reviews are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
